Once upon a Day
by Nemarra
Summary: It's Robin's Big B-day and everyone... completely forgot? Oh wait, this is one of those 'I-forgot-but-I'm-really-throwing-a-surprise-party' isn't it? Isn't it? Guys?


_Hey folks; this one goes out to Maei13 for being the second of my surprise prize winners. They were the second to do a fav/review combo to my story __Brother__. Hope you like it Maei13._

_Disclaimer: do. not. own. Don't make me repeat it!_

**Once Upon a Day**

By: Nemarra

The familiar jingle of the alarm clock signalled the young man to wake. It was early. Far earlier than any reasonable person would awaken themselves at. Then again, the tower's resident boy wonder was not your average guy. Not to mention today was far too grand a day to sleep in. He wanted to get his morning training done early so that he could spend this special day with his friends.

For the past week he had been counting down the days until this very day; his birthday. His friends all acted like they did not know what he was talking about whenever he hinted to today, but he knew better. No doubt in his mind they were going to throw a surprise party. They would play dumb for most of the day, while still sneaking in special things for him. Friends will spontaneously want to come over with no clear reason. Then, later tonight, they would jump out yelling "surprise!" He could just imagine how it would all play out; balloons, streamers, and another of Cyborg's famous birthday cakes. And he, Robin, would have to pretend he had not suspected a thing. Today was certainly going to be amusing.

Some training, a cool down shower, and Robin was strolling into the kitchen to find Beastboy cooking some waffles; no doubt made of tofu. Yet not even seconds after Robin entered the room, Cyborg followed him in. Cyborg yawned as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Morning y'all," he said. He reached into the fridge pulling out eggs, milk and butter. "Good Morning," Robin went to greet, but he was cut short by Beastboy.

"Dude! what are you doing? I'm making breakfast!"

"Yeah, for yourself. You know the rest of us won't touch your nasty tofu cooking."

"Not true! Tofu's awesome!"

"That's what you think."

"Oh yeah, well tofu means no animals were killed to make it! That totally makes it better!"

"As noble as that is, I was raised to be an omnivore. As was Robin, Raven, and Starfire. So you can have your tofu, and we'll have _real_ waffles."

"Could you guys just agree for once?" Robin groaned. They had not even started in on shouting and name calling, and he was already getting a headache from their morning debate. "I am agreeing... to disagree," answered Cyborg shortly. "Green bean can have his animal friendly products all his little heart desires. I'm making the rest of us some real waffles."

Just as the pair began to start the shouting match all over again, Raven and Starfire walked through the door. Starfire was cut off from whatever she was going to say by Raven.

"Star, you know I don't like those type of things."

"But Raven, the ticket is for someone and their friend. I must bring a friend! Who else am I to go with?" Robin did everything he could to hide his smile.

"Good morning" he said with faux innocence.

Starfire turned her attention to him as if noticing him for the first time that morning. "Good morning, Robin!" she greeted with her usual cheer. "Did you have a joyously dream filled slumber?"

Robin nodded, "How'd you sleep?"

"In much the same manner as I have seen earth people doing. Why do you ask?" Starfire asked in confusion.

It took Robin a moment to realize what she meant. "No, Starfire, I mean did you sleep well," he corrected himself.

"Oh," she answered. "Most pleasantly, thank you." Then Starfire's attention was on Raven who had had enough time to get herself some morning tea. "Please!" Starfire begged.

"What is it, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"I have discovered a ticket with in my box of nail care products to which anyone and their friend may have the curing of Mana…"

"Manicure," Raven piped in

"…for half the price then it is regularly. I wished for Raven to join me, but she has been persistent in her rejection." Then Starfire gasped. "Perhaps you would go with me?" Robin could hear Beastboy and Cyborg snickering off to the side. Hmm… they must have left Starfire come up to her own way of getting him out of the tower. Best just go with it.

"Sure Star," he could hear Cyborg and Beastboy's jaws hit the ground. From the corner of his eye, Robin noticed Raven watching him with the slightest questioning expression on her face. Starfire of course was thrilled. "Oh this will be wonderful! We can even get the colouring of our nails!"

Robin quickly came up with a reason for this sudden 'unmanliness'. "Starfire, I'm not going to have my nails done. I'm just going so you can get yours done while I wait, that way you're not going alone." Starfire had not heard him.

"Oh I cannot wait!" she cheered. "Come, let us go now!" As she spoke she snatched Robin's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Starfire! Wait!" Cyborg shouted after her. Starfire froze in place in front of the door leaving Robin to run into her back.

"Yes, friend?"

There was a dramatic pause as a wicked smirk crawled over Cyborg's features. "Make sure to get the brightest pink they've got so you match," he said.

Starfire gasped, "What a wonderful idea!" Like a commit, she was off again with Robin in toe. "What about breakfast!" was the last thing the others heard before the door swished shut.

()()()()()

Robin had never felt more humiliated in his life. Not even the time Batman had to give him the birds and the bees speech measured up to this. Starfire had shot off with him without stopping for breakfast. Upon arriving, they discovered for the coupon to be valid, Starfire needed a second party. So, poor, unfortunate Robin had to go through a hungry morning of manicure mayhem. Then, to add insult to injury, the little thief, Gizmo, had been passing by. Since he was not committing any crime- for the time being- Robin was forced to let the little twerp go. No doubt this was going to come back on him later.

After the pair's 'nail bonding' experience, Starfire had declared they go shopping. Considering the embarrassment moments before, Robin saw no harm in the deal. Bad idea. Starfire had decided to add a few female items to the list of things bought. In other words, Robin had to walk behind Starfire down the isle of pink and glitter for make-up, hair care products, and -worst of all- tampons.

It was not until about two in the afternoon that Starfire called their trip to an end. Once they reached the tower, she darted off to her room to try some of the different hair products she had purchased. That left Robin to wander into the main room in search of nourishment.

Upon entering he discovered it to be completely quiet. Of course it was. The only other occupant was Raven whom was peacefully reading on the couch. "Hey Raven," he greeted as he zombie walked to the fridge.

"Hello," she answered shortly. Robin ducked into the fridge. Much to his sadness, all that was edible in it was left over tofu waffles from that morning. Grumbling like his stomach, Robin opted to drink a can of pop instead. "I guess I better go get some groceries today, then," he made a mental note as he pulled a packet of crackers from the cupboard.

"You shouldn't be doing Beastboy's chores for him," Raven advised. Robin stopped mid-chew of his cracker. It seemed Raven sensed his confusion for she continued, "I know you were raised on the philosophy of doing things for yourself, but Beastboy needs to learn to do his chores for himself. I suggest if you want dinner tonight, you are to go talk to him."

Robin smiled into his pop can. Go figure Beastboy would forget to buy a gift until last minute. Now he had Raven covering him with the story it was his turn to get groceries. It was also a way to treat Robin special because if Beastboy was covering him today, he did not have any chores. Genius plan, but not enough to out smart him. Still, Robin played along.

He fake groaned, "Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know. He stopped bugging me to play video games with him about an hour after Cyborg left."

This caught Robin's attention, "Where did Cyborg go?"

"To the Titans East tower," Raven answered as though he should have known already. "Did you forget they called yesterday because there tower was in need of repair?" In truth, he actually had forgotten. Come to think of it, it was convenient too; that way the Titans East could just come over because 'their own tower was unfit to stay at'. Chalk another one for Robin's clever team mates. It really was a shame he was more clever than that.

"Cyborg said he will try to make it home in time for movie night, but he says there isn't any guarantees that he will even be home tonight," Raven added. Oh, he will be home- Robin was sure of that. He could not miss the surprise party, after all. This probably was also to make sure Cyborg could make his famous eight layer Birthday cake without Robin catching on about the party.

Still trying to play along, Robin said, "Hopefully he'll be able to find a solution soon. Our team cannot afford a man down in case of emergencies. Be sure to keep me updated if you hear anything else. In the mean time, I'm going to find Beastboy."

"Just don't forget it's your turn to clean the bathroom tonight," Raven commented as she flipped to the next page of her book.

This time Robin had to protest, "Wait a minute, it was cleaned last night. I don't have to clean it until next week unless someone makes a..."

"Silkie has been sick all day," Raven cut him off. Robin shuddered. He remembered the last time the mutated larva had been ill. That time Starfire had been the poor soul to clean up after it. He could feel his eye twitch slightly. It seemed fortune was not going to be kind to him today; even if it was his birthday. "I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me," he grumbled.

"One more thing," Raven piped up. Robin faced her to acknowledge he had heard her.

Keeping her smile hidden behind her book, she asked, "How was the manicure."

Yep, his eye was defiantly twitching now. Without a word Robin left the room.

()()()()()()()()()()

Three hours! It took three _bloody_ hours to clean the whole bathroom. It might not have taken so long if Silkie had not had adhesive equivalent vomit. Or if Robin did not have to leave the room repeatedly due to the pure reek of mutant pet vomit and droppings. Not to mention the repeated need to change the water in his mop bucket. He had originally dumped it in the tub, but that eventually resulted in a clogged drain... which of course he had to fix. Now, three hours, two uniform changes, and a garbage bag full of... stuff... Robin was just finishing up.

He was scrubbing the last of the residue off the floor (for the third time) on his hands an knees- the mop head had gotten stuck the first time only coming loose _after_ the mop broke and Robin lay with his back stuck to the floor. The residue was fortunately no longer like glue, but it was still hell to get off. At least Robin did not have to worry about his skin getting caught. That had been a concern when he had to change into one of his old uniform shorts, but it had been alright. What he had not been expecting was the flash of memories that would bombard him with being dressed in his old shorts.

Many of them were of times he fought along side Batman. Stalking through the night to be rid of wrong doers, defending peace, and growing up. Hey, just because you're a superhero did not mean you did not have teenage drama. Robin thanked his lucky stop for not having to try living the dual life that Batman did. But then he remembered why…

Soon, memories of his family danced about his daydreaming. The thrill of flying from the trapeze with only the arms of his family members to keep him from falling to his death. One death defying stunt after another as the team of Flying Graysons. A family of performers until that fateful day that he lost them. It was the end of one life and the beginning of a new one. A life with a multi-billionaire until he choose to go solo, and found the Teen Titans instead. Titans who became his closest friends. Friends that he was starting to wonder if they really had forgotten today was his birthday.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Dude! You done yet?" it was Beastboy. Sighing irritably, Robin got up from the floor. With a quick glance at his newly cleaned bathroom he opened the door. There stood the resident shape-changer; completely covered in mud. Some of which- Robin noticed- was still wet and dripping off him. "Finally! I need a bath like you wouldn't believe!" Beastboy dramatically complained.

"I can believe it," Robin grumbled. "Just how did you get so muddy anyway?"

"Dude, two word; mud… volleyball," Beastboy grinned from ear to ear. "It was SWEET! And the ladies! They were all over it man. You should have come!"

Robin's eyebrow twitched with his temper. "I couldn't," he said smoothly. "I was having a girls day with Starfire, a chat with Raven, and then had to clean the bathroom. You know, a _chore_. Just like cleaning your room, or picking up your toe nail clippings, or going to get _groceries_ so when a team mate has gone all day without eating he can come home and make something to eat before he has to go clean up some mutant worms unmentionables!" Robin was practically yelling by the end.

Beastboy blinked a couple times at Robin. "Dude, don't get your…*snicker* shorts in a knot," Beastboy chuckled at his own joke. Seeing he was toeing the line he continued, "besides, I got groceries." Robin looked at him confused. "I brought them back about two and half hours ago before I left for volley-ball." Robin deflated; he could not believe his luck today. "Anyway, can I like… take a bath now? I kinda have a hot date tonight. Brunette… totally checking me out at the volleyball court."

"Fine," Robin sighed in defeat. "Just make sure to clean it when you're done."

"Will do," Beastboy mock saluted. Mud from his hand flung onto Robin's face. Beastboy grinned sheepishly before retreating into the bathroom.

Robin sighed heavily to himself as he walked to the common room. It looked like it was going to be just him and the girls tonight. Then he remembered it was his birthday. Thinking about it logically, his friends were trying to make him miserable. After all, he would enjoy the party more if he thought the day had been horrible. Beastboy probably did not have a date. Cyborg would be back.

Upon entering the main room, Robin noticed it was completely empty. Not uncommon considering five teens living in such a large tower could find themselves anywhere doing something. Silently, Robin made himself a cup of coffee… he needed it! As he grabbed what was left of the morning paper- the other titans having taken off with their choice pieces- he settled at the kitchen table. That was when he noticed a small note on the table. Flipping it open, to find familiar clean handwriting. It read:

_Dear Whoever is reading this,_

_Gone to an evening poetry reading. I should be back by eight o'clock. I will be eating there, so there is no need to prepare any dinner portions for me._

_Raven_

So, Raven was ditching for most of the evening now too. Figures. Although Robin had figured out their little plot in making him miserable to heighten his mood later, it did not make him any less depressed. Trying to remind himself that it was only a ploy, Robin forced himself to concentrate on the newspaper.

There was not much to be read in the paper. Another article about the teen Titans taking down yet another villain. Increase in coffee bean stock. A house fire that had thankfully been extinguished before the home and everything in it was consumed. In relatively no time, Robin's mind cared less for what he was reading. As true boredom set in, the phone began to ring. Sighing to himself, Robin set down his paper, and clicked in the code to answer.

At once the screen was filled with the image of an older man. He was finely dressed and when he spoke, it was with a clear English accent. "Hello Master Dick," the man smiled. Robin could not help but smile back. Removing his mask, Robin responded, "Hey Alfred."

"I'm calling on a very serious occasion, I'm afraid," Alfred Pennyworth said. His smile turning to a serious demeanour.

Robin's smile faultered, "Is everything alright? Is Bruce okay?"

"Master Bruce is doing just fine. He is away on business right now. The matter at hand, however, is that a very special occasion is happening at this moment, and I am only _now_ calling about it."

Robin waited for Alfred to continue. When he did not, Robin pressed, "What is it?"

"According to my memory, there is a young man turning 18 today," Alfred's smile returned and his voice softened, "and I should be wishing him a Happy Birthday."

Robin visibly relaxed as he was grinning once more. "Thanks Alfred," he answered not sure what else to say.

"You are most welcome, Master Dick. So tell me, what have you and your friends been doing to celebrate?" Once again, the days events played through Robin's mind. "I believe by the frown you now bare that today has not gone well?" Though Robin was sure Alfred had to be in on the plot, he still could not help retelling his day and thoughts. Alfred listened carefully, commenting at the appropriate moments, and knowing when not to laugh. When Robin finished all was quiet for a couple of moments. "Well, Master Dick, it seems to me you are far to clever for your own good," Alfred finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends are trying to find a way to throw you a surprise party but in a way to avoid your suspicions. I think since we both know enough that they really care for you and would not forget your birthday, you should spend the rest of the evening doing something for yourself and not worrying about what your friends are doing." Robin nodded. "Now, seeing as there is a party later, I will see to it that Master Bruce and myself will be available to attend tonight. Expect us around nine o'clock."

"I'll see you then."

"Oh, and one more thing."

Robin paused from hanging up to note he was listening. "What would the young master like for his birthday?"

Robin smiled as he thought. "You know, I really miss your home made sponge cakes. You don't suppose you could make some, do you?"

Alfred nodded, "I will get to work on it straight away, young master."

"Thanks Alfred."

"Your welcome, Master Dick."

"Robin?"

Starfire's quiet call made Robin nearly jump ten feet high. Holding back from his instinctive reaction, Robin turned to her. He was surprised to find her hair done with lots of curls and volume. He felt it matched her much better than when it was straight. "Oh, hey Star," he greeted her.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but I have been looking for you and our friends wondering your opinions of my new style," Starfire answered innocently.

Robin had to take a moment to re-gather his thoughts. "Um… Everyone is out right now."

"Oh…Then perhaps you could tell me what you think?" She nervously played with a random strand.

He wanted to say he liked it, but what came out was, "Wow." This brought back her joyful smile once more. "So then… you think it looks… nice?" she ventured. Robin found his tongue tied. Fortunately for him, Alfred spoke for him. "I think what Master Dick is trying to say, young lady, is that you look stunning." Robin nodded vigorously. Starfire was beginning to float off the floor with her happiness.

"Well Master Dick, I'm afraid I have some work to attend to," Alfred excused himself. "I will see if the Master is in co-operation with your suggestion."

Robin quickly turned back to the screen. "Thanks Alfred." The older man nodded with a smile on his face. Then, the screen when back to being a window. Also hang up, Robin then returned his attention to Starfire. The look her features bore made him feel curious.

His curiosity must have showed for she answered his unasked question with, "You have very lovely eyes." Robin tensed finally remembering he was not wearing his mask. He glanced down at the table where he had eventually tossed it from the corner of his eye. Realizing it was just Starfire, he forced himself to relax. "Thanks," he said. Feeling his face grow hot, he glanced away from her passing it off as looking at the clock. It was ten to six. Coming up with an idea to salvage what was left of the day, Robin asked, "I guess it's getting kind of later. Are you hungry?" Starfire nodded. "Do you want to help me make supper?"

"Oh yes! I would most defiantly enjoy aiding you in the preparation of a meal. I have been reading many cook books to help me become familiar with earthen cuisine. What shall we make?"

"I don't know. What do you want for dinner?"

Starfire paused in thought. "I suggest pancakes with strawberries and chocolate chips."

Robin chuckled, "Pancakes for supper?" Starfire nodded happily. "Alright," he agreed.

It turned out really nice to cook alongside Starfire. When all the proper ingredients had been gathered, they worked together in measuring and mixing different ingredients. At first Starfire had miss measured the flour- forgetting it was only the two of them rather than the regular group. The result was a large bowl of pancake mix with plenty to make enough for five or six people to comfortably fill their stomachs.

Though this proved to be a good thing, because, when Robin went to use the mixer, his finger slipped. He shouted, she screamed, and in seconds half the bowl now plaster the kitchen. When Robin finally managed to turn the mixer back off, the pair of Titans looked at one another. At once Starfire started giggling. Her giggles soon turned into full laughter. Even Robin had to laugh. After all, they both looked ridiculous covered in pancake mix.

Eventually they cleaned themselves off and chopped up the strawberries. Robin managed to convince Starfire not to add chocolate chips unsure of the flavour. Before long the meal was cooked and the teens were chatting at the kitchen table about every subject that seemed to come to mind. From small talk to deep soul contemplating conversation; time slipped away from them. Soon their chatter turned into a video game challenge. How? Robin was not even sure. They sat playing Mega Monkeys Six with no notice to the outside world. Not to when Raven returned with a beat up looking Beastboy; "Bad date" was the only give explanation. Though both Raven and Beastboy were a bit surprised to see a mask less Robin and Starfire's new hair style. Not to when the sun set leaving the room dark until some else turned on the light. They did finally stop when they had to stop Silkie from eating the arm of the couch. It took some time and combined effort from Robin and Starfire to get the mutant larva to his bed. Thankfully he settled happily gurgling. In their time gone, Beastboy had put in a movie. He had apparently been waiting all day for this particular film and had dragged Raven into watching it with him.

"What movie is it?" Robin asked.

"Shh… sit and watch," Beastboy responded without taking his eyes off the screen. Though what he was watching, Robin did not know; it was still only at the credits. Just as Robin settled in next to Starfire, the door bell rang. "Aw! Come on!" Beastboy complained as the movie was paused to reveal an image at the front door. There stood Alfred holding a tray alongside none other than Batman. "Dude! What's he doing here?" Beastboy's jaw dropped in awe.

Robin clicked the intercom button. "Hey, you guys are early," he said.

"As any gentlemen would be, Young Master," responded Alfred. Robin smiled as he pressed a different button; this one opening the doors for them. "We're in the main room," Robin instructed. "Just take the first elevator to the top and it'll be the first doors you see."

"Very well. We'll be right up." The Titans watched as the two figures entered the building before the screen returned to the movie.

"To what occasion have you invited your adoptive family, Robin?" Starfire asked. Her voice was too innocent. Robin withheld a smirk- time to get the surprise party on the roll. "Well because of what today is," Robin answered.

"And what is today?" Raven inquired. The look in her eyes was one of someone trying to figure out a puzzle.

"My birthday," Robin did not want to drag things on any longer. He waited expecting them to do something, but his friends stood stock still. "I know, I just spoiled the surprise party, but when Alfred called earlier I figured it was okay to invite him and Batman." Another moment of awkward silence. Robin noticed Beastboy's eyes glance at the screen once, but otherwise no one moved.

Starfire was the first to find her voice, "So you mean that today… is the day of your birth? A day to which friends are to celebrate with cake and decorations and the giving of many colourfully wrapped gifts?" Robin nodded. Something inside him was suddenly starting to feel uneasy. Beastboy 'whispered' to Raven, "Did you know?"

"I completely forgot," she admitted guiltily back only slightly quieter than Beastboy.

"Oh this is terrible!" Starfire shouted. "How could we forget our own friends most special day?"

Robin's jaw dropped, "You mean you guys really forgot?" Three guilty nods. "And all those distractions?"

"We were just acting like any other day," Beastboy admitted.

"And Cyborg is not going to Titans East tower to pick them up?"

"Their security system was hacked. He's there helping them re-establish a more reliable system," Raven answered.

"So you honestly had no idea today was my birthday? After we've been friends for a few years now, you couldn't remember that _today_ is my birthday? My own friends!" He looked over each sorrowful face. Starfire looked ready to cry she was so upset. Her glossy eyes looked into Robin's. "Robin…," Starfire began uncertain of what to say.

And just what was she to say anyway? Sorry? Sorry did not cut it this time. His best _friends_ had completely forgotten that today was his birthday. The whole day he thought they were pretending in hopes of throwing him off when really they were under the honest belief today was just another regular day. Robin could not believe this. How could they? He wanted to yell… cry…hit something… anything then just stand there in shock.

"Hey! Robin! Yo, up here!" Cyborg's voice suddenly boomed over the speakers. Robin looked around before finally noticing he was on the TV. His whole face covered the screen not letting Robin see the background. With a quick glance to the phone, Robin realized this was the movie Beastboy set in. "Alright, now that I have you're attention -at least I hope I do- I just wanna say one thing to you." Cyborg suddenly backed up to reveal the common room. There, under a sign reading "Happy Birthday" was Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy with Cyborg. As the four on screen shouted out, "Happy Birthday" so did the three beside him and the many other Titans that suddenly jumped out from different hallways. Even Batman and Alfred had joined a large bulk of the group at the front entrance.

In walked Cyborg carrying- yes- one of his famous eight layer cakes. This one iced out in red and green much like Robin's uniform. Kid Flash zipped around the room taking the decorations some of the other Titans had carried in and decking the entire room with them. Another working blur signalled Mas and Menos were helping him. The counter was soon piled with a pot luck of foods while the table filled with gifts. And their stood Robin, at the centre of it all, stupidly grinning in a way unlike himself.

The boy wonder was suddenly scooped up into a bone crushing hug from Starfire. "A most joyous birthday to you, Robin," she cheered.

"We're sorry we had to trick you like this," Raven apologized.

"yeah dude, but do you know how hard it is to throw a surprise party for a detective-y kinda guy like you," Beastboy added. Robin did not know what to say. Cyborg approached him. With a pat on Robin's shoulders as though trying to knock the sense back into him, Cyborg said, "so, are you surprised?"

Robin nodded as he smiled. "Yeah, you guys got me," he admitted.

"Good, now let's get this party pumping!" Beastboy shouted. He shout gained a few cheers but they were quickly drowned out by loud pumping music. As a few people began to dance, Cyborg shouted over the music, "Come on and blow out your candles so we can all have some cake."

Robin followed his friends to where the cake sat on the counter. A small step ladder sat waiting for him so he could reach the candles. "Don't forget to make a wish!" Cyborg yelled up to him. Robin smiled as he looked down at the tiny flames bore by each candle. He wondered what to wish for as he watched the fire twitch with each beat of the music. Realizing he did not want anything to change, Robin wished for life to always be this happy. Cheers rose out as- in one blow all the candles- went out. Well, all but one stubborn one to which some of his friends commented Robin had a girlfriend, but soon even that tiny flame was out.

Climbing down the ladder, Robin was met at once by a very excited Starfire. "Oh please! Tell us what you wished for!" she pleaded.

Just as Robin was about to answer, Beastboy cut in, "No! don't ask him that! If he tells us, it won't come true."

"And where does that logic hold true?" Raven inquired.

"It's a Birthday rule, duh!" Beastboy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Here you go man, first piece," Cyborg said as he handed Robin the first slice. It only had two layers, but it looked delusions none the less. Popping a fork full into his mouth Robin watched his many friends as they enjoyed the party. Yep… life was good.

The End

()()()()()()()()()()

_Wow this is really long__. This is probably why it took so long to right. Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed (especially you Maei13... Thanks for being so patient). Reviews are always welcomed and very much appreciated. And besides, there are still prizes to be won. Do you think you'll be the next winner?_

_Tchau (goodbye)_

_~Nemarra_


End file.
